


Catastrophizing

by SimpleSpider



Series: Know Me By a Different Name [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, Developing Relationship, I am fond of it, I'm not sure what this is, Kinda, M/M, This Is STUPID, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSpider/pseuds/SimpleSpider
Summary: Wade can make out his form on the ground now, just a few feet from him. Peter’s sprawled out, with one leg bent up, and an arm over his eyes, muttering to himself. “That’s a great way to get my ass kicked.”





	Catastrophizing

**Author's Note:**

> Part three I guess! I'm super glad people are liking this and I really appreciate all the nice comments. You guys are awesome.
> 
> Also I'm super not sure what this is, I may or may not completely rewrite it later.
> 
> [ ] - White Box  
> { } - Yellow Box

“I can do this.” Peter chants to himself, swinging across the city towards his usual meeting spot with Deadpool. He’s going to do it today, “I _can_ do this.” He’s spent the last few hours psyching himself up for this. Today will be the day.

High on the arch of a swing he spots the mercenary, silhouetted against the setting sun, hero-posing like some kind of nerd. His heart stops and his face heats up. The panic he’s been managing to keep down thrusts up into his throat. What if he’s got this wrong? What if Wade won’t want him?

At the last second, Peter throws himself onto the nearest rooftop; It’s not his most graceful landing. He hits hard, rolling across the rough surface, but there’s no pain. The ice in his blood is all he can think about. Thoughts of never seeing Deadpool again kick up like a storm in his mind.

No more Taco Tuesday’s at the tiny authentic place Wade knows. No more banter. No more awful jokes. Never hearing that deep laugh that makes his knees buckle.

Tears prick the corners of his eyes. “I can’t do this.” He throws an arm over his eyes, and tries to stop himself from falling apart.

 

* * *

 

Wade climbs silently onto the roof that he watched Spidey violently assault with his own body. The sun is low now, casting everything in shadow, making finding the small hero a task.

“You’re catastrophizing again, Peter.” Spidey’s voice is high and mocking from the dark.

Wade slinks towards it, actually happy that he didn’t wear his heavy artillery today.

“The world isn’t actually a bad place, _Pe_ ter. People more accepting than you think, _Peter_. Give them a chance.” Every time he says his own name, his tone turns more venomous.

Wade can make out his form on the ground now, just a few feet from him. Peter’s sprawled out, with one leg bent up, and an arm over his eyes, muttering to himself. “That’s a great way to get my ass kicked.”

“That’s my thing,”

The hero snaps up to his feet, crouched and ready to fight. His head swings around wildly until it lands on Wade, who gives a half wave. “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough to see you taking my thing. I’m the only one around here who talks to themselves, get your own thing.” Wade rolls up his mask, so Peter can see his easy smile. “You already stole my look, I can’t let you take this too!”

“What?”

“Let’s go get some ice cream!” Wade shouts, running past Peter and vaulting over the side to the fire escape.

 

* * *

 

They’re side by side on another rooftop ledge, eating their sweets. They’re close to Time Square so the buildings is pretty well illuminated. Wade had said something about being pretending to be tourists. While the intention had been to get ice cream, Peter ended up with a cookie much to Yellow’s disappointment.

Peter hasn’t been too talkative, and Wade’s all too aware, working extra hard to fill the conversational gap. “So then I told her ‘There’s no crying in baseball!’”

“Why are you acting like you were in ‘A League of Their Own’?”

“How do you know I wasn’t?”

“I’ve seen the movie. All of this,” Peter gestures at Wade with his entire hand, “Tom Hanks is not.”

Wade snorts, and takes a bite out of his ice cream bar. Not his best idea but sucking on it seems too sexual at the moment. This is not the time for dirty thoughts!

{It’s always time for dirty thoughts! Too bad Spidey didn’t get a Popsicle, I wanna see what that tongue can do.}

“Shh! Not now!” Wade hisses out loud, looking the other direction from Peter. “We can think about that later!”

“I’m a crybaby.” Peter says suddenly, catching Wade off guard.

“Bullshit.” There’s not a chance in hell that’s true. He’s seen Spidey handle some pretty stressful situations without a hint of anything but humor.

“No really.” He snorts, “I cry at everything, and I can’t stop. It’s why I run off so quickly after fights sometimes.”

“What’s the other reason?”

Even with the only light being from the street below, Wade can see Peter’s skin glowing red. He lets out a bark of a laugh and slams a hand against Peter’s back. “Same, baby boy! Well at least the second part. I’m not too much of a crier.”

“Too girly?”

“What?! No!” Wade scoffs, giving him his best offended look. “No, even close, I thought better of you Webs. Everyone cries sometimes, everyone is supposed to cry sometimes.” He shrugs, “I’m just one of those people that doesn’t.”

He almost doesn’t catch soft curve of Peter’s smile as he pulls his mask back down all the way.

“Time for patrol!” Peter decides, flipping off the roof. He flips into a dive, slicing down through the air like he’s coming up on water and not pavement. At the last moment he fires off a web, letting it pull and arch him through the air.

Wade really should _not_ find it as hot as he does.

{Those hips do not lie.}

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a little past dawn when they finally crash at one of Deadpool’s hideouts. One of his nice apartment ones, that he totally pays for legally. It’s a wreck inside, Wade not caring too much about cleaning. If it gets too bad he’ll just abandon it for another place.

Peter rips his mask off, throwing it to the floor. “The Vulture is _such_ an asshole.” He reaches down to run his fingers across the newest cuts in his suit. A large one across his left thigh, one across his right shoulder, a smaller one showing off the expanse of his collarbone.

“Still bitter about the dumpster?” Wade cackles, _not_ watching while undoing and dropping his weapons. They blend seamlessly with the rest of the clutter. “Bathroom’s down the hall if you wanna shower. There should be hot water.”

“That sounds amazing.” The hero groans and heads down the hallway. He reaches his arms up above his head, stretching out the muscles in his back and shoulders.

Wade bites his tongue at the sight. Nope, he’s only thinking pure thoughts today!

{Naked Spider!}

“I’m locking the door.” Peter says almost as an afterthought, before closing the door.

“Cool, towels are in the closet.” Wade calls back as casually as he can with Yellow bombarding him with thoughts of _Peter_ wet and naked. So much for pure thoughts.

[No naked Spider.]

{Naked! Spider! In our house! I bet he didn’t actually lock the door. He obviously wants us!}

[We should try, that’ll scare him off for good.]

Wade bites his tongue as the two argue, waiting until he hears the rattle of the pipes to start snarling. “I am at the end of my ropes with you two! I am _trying_ to do this correctly!”

[There’s your first problem. We don’t do anything correctly. Ever.]

Wade covers his ears, “la la la la la, I can’t hear you!”

[I’m in your head moron. You can always hear me.]

Wade grumbles and throws himself over the back of the couch, face first into the cushions. Maybe white has a point, he ruins every relationship at some point. What’s going to change with this one? He lets the thoughts consume him, pulling him up into a storm of what-if’s and failures.

[Gonna throw a pity party now? Poor baby.]

If he had any hair he’d be ripping it out.

“Uh, hey Wade?”

He lets out a shriek of surprise, flipping off the couch. There’s solid thud as he hits the ground. He’d forgotten Peter was there. “Ow. Yeah?”

“I don’t-" Peter clears his throat, "do you have any clothes I can borrow? My suit is trashed.”

{Oooh, he’s blushing! I bet he’s a chest blusher.}

That fills his head with some very nice thoughts. Peter stretched out in his bed, flushed from head to-

“Wade?”

“Yeah! Yeah.” He smashes his face against the floor to get rid of the images. There’s a soft ‘snap’ as he breaks his nose. That’s a good distraction. “I got you.”

The throbbing from his face keeps him on task as he digs through the big dresser in the middle of the living room. The bedroom is his current armory, so he had to make room for more important things.

He does not got him. There’s not a thing in any of Wade’s drawers that’ll fit the hero. Well, except for a pair of yoga pants Vanessa left that he hasn’t been able to get rid of, but even she’s way taller than Spidey.

{No pants then!}

Wade wants to scream, he grabs the yoga pants and one of his larger hoodies. Beggars can’t be choosers. He throws them both over his shoulder and marches to the bathroom, focusing on the pain from his face and not thoughts of a wet and naked Spider-Man. A very muscular wet and naked Spider-Man. In his shower. Naked.

There’s a lump growing in his throat as he knocks. A single muscled arm extends from a crack in the door. It reminds Wade of a tentacle.

“Awe, are you embarrassed?!” Wade gushes, holding the clothes right out Peter’s reach. “It’s not like it’s anything I haven’t seen before.”

“Shut up.” Peter gets his fingers wrapped around the clothes and yanks them out of Wade’s loose hold. He closes the door again, the lock clicking loudly. “Thank- what the fuck.”

Wade bites back a smile, “what?” He asks innocently, rocking up on his toes.

“Really? Are you serious?” Peter sounds more shocked than angry.

“Whaaaat?”

“I’m not wearing these. Give me a pair of actual pants.”

“I don’t actually have any other pants for you.”

Peter makes an indignant noise.

“It’s not my fault that you’re a tiny man.”

Wade presses his ear against the door, in time to hear Peter huff angrily. “I am of _average_ height! Thank you!”

Wade probably wasn’t supposed to hear the mumbled “all you guys are just giant.” He barely moves back from the door as it opens.

Peter’s got his arms crossed adorably over his chest. Wade’s hoodie hangs down past his thighs, sadly covering the best part about wearing yoga pants. “I swear if this is a joke, I’m gonna kill you.”

{ _What_ is the _point_ of yoga pants if we can’t see dat ass!}

Wade’s eyes land on Peter’s face- wow he’s never gonna get over how gorgeous this man is. His jaw is tight, cheeks pink. He looks angry and embarrassed and damn it if it doesn’t make him even more attractive. Wade’s so glad for the mask cause he’s probably drooling.

“What are you looking at?” Peter’s voice is smooth and even, but his face is a different story. That pretty pink turns a darker red. If he’d been wearing his mask Wade wouldn’t have been able to tell.

“The most adorable little Spider ever!” Wade squeals attempting to throw himself at Peter. Who easily stops him with one hand against his face.

“Don’t call me that.”

Wade presses his entire weight against the hand, allowing it to support him. “Why? It’s true.”

“I’m serious.” There’s that cut in Peter’s voice again. The one that would have Wade doing anything that’s asked of him. It’s like a spell. “Do not call me that.”

“Fine, Web-head, don’t get yourself twisted. I won’t say it again. Ah!”

Peter lifts his hands letting Wade drop to the ground in front of him. “Thank you, I appreciate it.” He steps carefully over the lump of a man before him. “I’m starved, do you have any food?”

“Of course not, who do you think your talking to?” Wade holds his head up with his fists and starts to kick his legs behind him. “I live off of take out.”

“Good point.” Peter sighs. He shoves his hands into the pocket of the hoodie. “I should probably get going then. It’s getting...early?”

“Aw, but you just got here.”

[Scared him off anyway, good deal.]

“I’ve got homework I should be doing, as much as hanging out sounds fun.”

“Homework?” Wade pushes himself up to his knees. “You said you weren’t a child, sir! J’accuse!”

Peter spins and bends to be eye-level with Wade. “I’m in college, dumbass.” He presses his lips gently against where Wade’s are under his mask. It’s a short kiss. He pulls back and softly flicks him in the center of the forehead. “Patrol tonight?”

“Uh-huh.” Wade agrees in a daze.

“See you later.”

Wade blinks back to reality hearing the front door close. A grin spreads across his face. “He does like me. Suck it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you waaaaaaaant~
> 
> https://spidermanguy.tumblr.com/


End file.
